


The Very Special Cookies

by gusty



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusty/pseuds/gusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another lesson. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Special Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira/gifts).



He'd never really understood the girl. She tended to talk a whole lot, and usually this talking meant that he was going to have to listen or else he'd get denied what he really wanted even longer.

Today was the same as usual. There were cookies involved. Wonderful, perfect, all delicious cookies. His mouth was watering, and he was trying his absolute best to convey how badly he wanted them.

"Cookie! Are you paying attention?" Prairie Dawn asked, holding the plate away from the hungry monster as best she could, "You CAN'T eat them!"

"WHY? WHY YOU TEASE COOKIE?!" he demanded.

"I'm not teasing you! You'll get to have some! Just not these! These are for Santa!"

Her intentions were good. They always were. She wasn't sure why she'd made it her personal goal to make this particular monster more civilized. It wasn't as if there were any lack of monsters on Sesame Street she could have befriended instead. Telly seemed like an okay guy, albeit a little whiny. That two-headed monster at least wasn't likely to eat inanimate objects just because they were round. Heck, she'd even heard Frazzle wasn't such a bad sort once you got used to the fact he displayed every emotion by growling.

Yet, it was Cookie Monster she'd been drawn to. Here they were again, her staring right into his googly eyes and wondering if anything she said reached him at all. Tonight's lesson, she had decided, was going to be about patience. Patience was a quality that Cookie Monster certainly lacked, if he had any at all. She'd baked up a batch of Christmas cookies with the help of her mother, and had invited her blue furry friend over to help her set them out for Santa Claus. Perhaps, she thought now as she desperately tried to keep the plate away from him, that maybe she'd been a touch too ambitious in her goal for the night. Having a plate of cookies and asking Cookie Monster not to eat them was just asking for trouble.

"WHY SANTA NEED THESE COOKIES? HE HAVE ALLLLLLL THE OTHER COOKIES KIDS GIVE HIM, RIGHT?"

"W-well..."

"So, you think he gonna miss one. Eensy. Teensy. Weensy. Plate of cookies?"

Sometimes (although she'd never admit to it) Cookie Monster managed to stump her. It was true that children all over the world put out treats for Santa, and that had to have been an awful not of... no! He wouldn't sway her! She was on a mission, and she was going to stand her ground! After all, she was an honor roll student! She could out logic him!

"B-because... because these cookies are special!" she stammered, hoping the monster didn't notice she was simply stalling for time until she could think of a good reason.

"Special?" Cookie Monster seemed intrigued, "How they special Prairie Dawn?"

"Well, um... because... well, look! What shapes are they, Cookie Monster?"

Was this a trick question? Cookie Monster looked between Prairie Dawn and the cookies, and then back again. Well, the first thing he noticed was that they were decorated with green and red sprinkles. Christmas colors. Ah, but she'd asked about shape! He patted himself on the back for remembering that very important part!

"Well... one is shaped like little girl!"

Speaking of patience, Prairie Dawn had to practice it right now. Experience had taught her that one had to be very patient with Cookie Monster, as it could sometimes take his mind a little longer to reach the finish line than with most people. This was especially true if there were freshly baked cookie fumes around to distract him.

"Uh huh! That's right, that is a little girl Cookie Monster!"

"Heeeeey, little girl look like you!"

"Yes! It's a little cookie me! You're right! What about the other cookie?"

Cookie Monster inspected the second cookie very carefully. The desire to simply shove it quickly down his throat was incredibly overwhelming, but he'd honestly become curious as to what was so special about these cookies. Not that all cookies weren't special, mind you. Every single delicious, chewy (or crunchy!), sweet, round -- oh! This cookie wasn't round either! It wasn't the first time he'd come across a cookie that wasn't round, although it was still quite a novelty to behold. A cookie that didn't look like the letter C.

"And other one... it not little girl."

"Nope! It sure isn't!"

"It kind of... furry! Like... monster!"

Hey, he was getting it much quicker this time! Maybe it wouldn't take him long at all to figure this one out!

"Yeeeees..."

"... you make cookie of Elmo?"

"No Cookie Monster!" Prairie Dawn let a giggle slip, "It's you, you big silly!"

Cookie monster gasped, "... you make... cookie of me?"

"Yes! I made cookies of both of us to give to Santa. That's why they're special, Cookie Monster! Of alllll the cookies Santa is going to eat, they're the only ones that look just like these! Do you understand now?"

There was a moment of quiet contemplation. In that moment, Prairie Dawn was absolutely certain she'd cut through the intense love her friend had for cookies and gotten to his heart. It was written all over his fuzzy blue face!

"I think me understand, Prairie Dawn. Except for one thing."

"Yes? What is it?"

"... you said me WILL get to have cookie. When that part happen?"

Prairie Dawn sighed, taking the plate of cookies for their own safety and going to find her mother, "All right, all right. I guess patience isn't something you're going to learn in a night. I'll go tell Mom we're ready to start on the second batch. I'll be right back."

Cookie Monster tried to behave. Oh, he tried his ABSOLUTE hardest for about five seconds or so. The smell of those cookies was driving him mad, though, and as luck would have it his eyes fell upon the family Christmas tree in the corner. It had a lot of beautiful ornaments! Beautiful, round, cookie-like ornaments...


End file.
